Reading : Eroninja
by Naruhina 123
Summary: After Forth Ninja war village celebrate their victorious battle against Konoha. But Konoha girls celebrate their own party. At that time Ino stole a book from Naruto house and share with her friend. I already took a permission from LemonSage. Contain : Furious Girls, Mature ..Don't Like Don't Read. Naruto get pervert rewards by Girls.


**Disclaimar : I Do not own Naruto**

Naruto was headed over to Yakiniku Q barbeque restaurant to meet up with Sakura and his fellow Konoha 12 teammates. He had just been inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage of Konoha in a private ceremony by Kakashi and Tsunade hours ago and now he was looking forward to a nice dinner with his friends.

He soon arrived at Yakiniku Q barbeque and went inside, what awaited him turned out to be a big surprise. Not only were his fellow Konoha 12 teammates all here (including Sai), but also Konohamaru and his teammates Udon and Moegi along with Hinata's younger sister Hanabi.

Also in attendance were the Konoha 12's jounin instructors, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy and Yamato as well as Anko, Iruka, Tsunade and Shizune. Also in attendance were the Sand Siblings and with them was Matsuri, who had recently married Gaara months ago. Everyone turned when they heard him walk in and smiled when they saw him.

"Uh oh hold on a minute, was I supposed to be here earlier or something?" Naruto said and Sakura came up to him and grinned.

"You arrived just in time Naruto-kun, we gave you a different time so everyone else could get here before you did. Besides, it wouldn't be right if the guest of honor arrived before all the guests. Well come on don't just stand there, come on in." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto toward the front of the restaurant onto a small stage before she grabbed a microphone.

"Alright everyone let's get this party started, you know what to do. Ready, and…" Sakura said before she held the microphone out to the crowd.

"Congratulations on your inauguration as Hokage Naruto!" everyone in attendance said as Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi released some streamers and a banner dropped behind Naruto with the word: "CONGRATULATIONS!" in italicized block capitals written on it. Naruto grinned happily before he accepted a drink from Sakura.

"Cheers everyone." Sakura said before everyone raised their glasses and knocked them together Naruto smiled at his friends before going over to the bar that for tonight was being managed by Tsunade.

 _ **~Hours Later~**_

Ino had a big grin on her face. She had just committed a brilliant crime, well; she wouldn't call it a crime though it technically was. She ran to where she knew her friends were.

/Scene Break/

In a small restaurant around a table sat Sakura Haruno, Temari, Hinata Hyuga, & Tenten.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Ino said as she hopped into her seat.

"That's alright, we just ordered. I got you your usual" Temari said.

"Thanks" Ino said with a smile.

"So Ino, what got you running late? You're usually one of the first to be here?" Temari asked.

"Well, I did a little 'borrowing'" Ino said with a smirk.

"'Borrowing', you mean you stole something, didn't you Ino" Sakura said scolding her long haired blond friend.

"Stealing is such a harsh word to use Sakura" Ino said, "I prefer to call it liberating."

"What is it you have there Ino?" Temari asked curiously.

"Oh, just a notebook" Ino said in a coy manner.

"And whose notebook is it?" Hinata asked in worried tone.

"Why it belongs to Naruto Uzumaki" Ino said as she presented the notebook to the other girls. The notebook was orange with a blue spiral on the cover. On the cover it read, 'Property of Naruto Uzumaki'.

"Why in the world would you steal Naruto's notebook Ino?" Tenten asked shocked.

"Because I overheard after the ninja war, Naruto telling Shikamaru one day that he writes to start a novel" Ino said smiling widely.

"Not only stealing, but eavesdropping too" Tenten said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry mother" Ino said sarcastically.

Tenten shot a glare at Ino's wisecrack.

"Now dear, it's not your fault we have an unruly child though I blame your side of the family for passing down the genes" Temari joked.

Tenten's jaw dropped and the other girls laughed.

"What the hell was that?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"Just adding some humor in" Temari said with a smirk.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand? Lets see what Naruto has to say about us" Ino said as she drummed her fingers over the notebook cover.

"I think we shouldn't. We should respect Naruto's privacy" Hinata said speaking for the first time.

"Oh please, you out of all of us should be dying to know what Naruto thinks" Ino said with a smirk at the Hyuga heiress. Hinata squeaked as her face went red."Otherwise except him all village know that you crush on him"

"That right." Sakura, Tenten and Temari said.

"Huh" Hinata yelped in red face. "How."

"Oh… You saved him twice in middle of battle. First Pain battle and second encourage him against Obito. So it's obvious all people know." Ino said.

"Leave her alone Ino" Temari said.

"Big sis Temari to the rescue" Ino said with a smirk.

"Leave them alone Ino" Sakura said with a sigh.

"Fine, back to the notebook" Ino said as she opened it up.

Her eyes scanned then flipped the page. She kept going til her eyes lit up with excitement.

 **Chapter : 1 Birth of and the first target Ino**

"Ooh, I am first here" Ino said.

"Ino stop, before this gets out of hand" Sakura said.

"Ah come on, I want to know what he wrote about me. How about this, we each read out loud what Naruto had written about us. Fair?" Ino asked.

"Looks like we have no choice, if we don't then Ino will just read out everything. And since it's her she'll read loud enough for everyone here to hear" Sakura sighed.

"You know me so well" Ino said with a bit of gush.

"That's the sad thing" Temari said with an exasperated sigh.

 **Naruto had a knack for finding trouble. He was two and a half years into his training trip with the Perv he called a teacher. The Pervy Sage was off gallivanting with some prostitutes leaving Naruto to his own devices, which was how he got caught up in defending a man being strung up in a tree in the forest near the village they were staying in. The man had been chased to that spot by several ronin samurai most likely in the employ of the local governor.**

"What kind of story is this." Ino Confused. "I though he write something cool stuff about me…like queen stuff. He just write a main character himself only.

"Oh! Come on Ino. It's a Novel…It just begaining" Sakura said.

 **Naruto was simply minding his own business when he came across the scene. The lead samurai said, "You'll never touch the Governor's wife again scum."**

"Scum" The girls thoughts.

" **Look fellas this is all one big misunderstanding," the man said sounding rather calm considering the situation, "besides leaving a hot piece of tail like that is a crime. Your governor should really think about losing some weight to solve that erectile dysfunction he suffers from."**

 **The lead samurai growled angrily before saying, "Very well cur, prepare for oblivion."**

 **The samurai was just about to have his men pull the rope taunt when the man seeing Naruto said, "Ah apprentice just in time to save your master."**

"Is this kind of suspense story…where did he get this theme. Or anything." Sakura asked.

"Dunno." Hinata, Temari and Tenten replied.

 **The lead samurai and his men spun to confront Naruto, seeing the blonde the leader said turning back, "Ha this boy is going…?" He trailed off noticing that the man was gone and in his place hung a silly looking doll with a note attached to it. Glancing at the note, which read, "Better luck next time." The samurai rounded on Naruto shouting, "Where is he boy?"**

" **How should I know?" Naruto shouted right back, "I've never seen him before."**

 **About then one of the other samurai said, "Don't lie to us he said you where his apprentice?"**

" **Well he lied to you," Naruto said taking a step back as the samurai all pulled their swords.**

" **Regardless, because of you he escaped, so you will take his punishment."**

" **Hey now, hold up…what did he even do?"**

"Poor Naruto-kun" Hinata said in worried tone.

" **He slept with the governor's wife. Now die," the samurai said charging. Luckily for Naruto the men were not the Samurai that lived in the Land of Iron so the blonde made short work of them.**

"NO..Naruto-kun..is innocent." Hinata said.

"We know …Hinata…" Tenten said to Hinata who trying to defend his love.

 **After entering the village he passed a café which was when he heard, "Ah apprentice."**

 **Turning towards the sound he growled seeing the man that he had inadvertently helped escape from the governor's justice earlier. He was about to launch himself at the man, but he quickly held up his hands saying, "Whoa, look sorry about earlier but I have a strong aversion to dying." He could tell Naruto was still on the verge of attacking so said, "Look at least let me make it up to you. Let me apologize to you by buying you dinner."**

" **Fair enough," Naruto said before sitting down and ordering half the menu. After eating his fill Naruto said, "Thanks mister…"**

" **Kanji," the man supplied amused.**

" **Well thanks, I guess you aren't such a bastard after all," Naruto said standing.**

"The blonde should have kick his ass" Temari replied in growl.

"It's True" Temari said

" **Hold up a moment," Kanji said, "There is one other way I would like to apologize and that is by making you my apprentice."**

" **Thanks and all but I already am learning from someone and no offense, but if you needed help escaping from those weaklings I'm probably a lot stronger than you."**

"He is Jiriaya-sensai's student" Sakura thoughts in sighed. "Jiraiya sensai was really expert in escaping hot spring ladies."

 **Kanji chuckled saying, "Oh I wouldn't doubt that. But my strengths don't really lie in battle, but in the bedroom. Tell me do you know why those men were after me."**

All girls little blushed at that statement.

 **Naruto nodded saying, "You got to fresh with the governor's wife."**

" **Ha, that's a wonderfully naïve way of putting it," Kanji said his tone riff with amusement, "In truth I fucked her six ways from Sunday and she loved every moment of it. So much so that for the past year she has been slowly bleeding the fat bastard dry of his money and giving it to me."**

"Is this kind of pervert novel.." Temari yelled. "Sakura, you should have show him a certain lesson..for not writing this stuff."

"You can't do this…I think Naruto shall writing this kind of stuff …for Jiriaya sake.." Hinata said.

"And otherway….He is only person who close to him." Tenten said.

"In otherword, I shouldn't beat him." Sakura said as Ino, Tenten and Hinata nodded. "Sorry…Temari I decline your order"

"Seriously." Temari said.

" **What? How…Why would she do that?"**

 **Looking confused Kanji said, "What are you confused about? Did you not understand the part about me sleeping with her?"**

" **I got it," Naruto said quickly, "I just don't understand why she would do all that because of you sleeping with her?"**

" **Because I make her feel special," Kanji said with a shrug, "it's what I do."**

Girls eyes widened and shocked.

" **So you are a con-man and don't actually care for her," Naruto said sitting back as a hard glare appeared in Kanji's eyes.**

Hinata smile at Naruto word.

" **Kid I like you, but I'm a shinobi. We do all sorts of despicable things. However I do care for her, just as I do all the women I've charmed. That's why while you were taking out the governor's guards I went back and rescued her. She's waiting for me at the edge of town, where I'll take her to my manor to introduce her to the others."**

"Wow…he is cassanova.." Temari thoughts.

" **You mean she knows about you sleeping with other woman," Naruto said his jaw dropping.**

"He is worst then Jiraiya-Sensai" Tenten said.

 **Giving the blonde a lecherous grin Kanji said, "Oh yeah, and she can't wait to meet them, so here take this." Handing the blonde a scroll Kanji said, "These are the techniques that I've perfected to making any woman you want yours. Granted they work best on civilians since most Kunoichi seductresses may recognize some of the techniques as variations of the ones they use. But in the right hands they can make any woman devoted to you."**

" **I don't think I'll need something like this," Naruto said pushing the scroll back.**

Hinata smile for him.

 **Kanji frowned, but said, "Keep it. Use it or don't. But it's my gift to you. Trust me kid once you make it with a girl you'll realize that these jutsu are worth far more than a mountain of gold."**

 **Kanji stood about to leave but Naruto said, "Wait…why me?"**

" **Well for one you helped me out of a jam. Also I guess you kind of remind me of myself back when I was a genin for the Hidden Hotsprings Village."**

" **Isn't that some sort of resort town or something?" Naruto asked.**

" **It wasn't always that way," Kanji said, "But since lots of famous people went there for relaxing, it sort of became one. But it's also where a great deal of the techniques in that scroll came from, since it was a shinobi's job to seduce the women that went there in order to make them betray their husbands and countries. I went freelance shortly after amassing power by seducing the women behind the powerful men of the continent. Not to mention, I left because some crazy religion was starting up around then. Anyhow, I've got to get going. I'll be interested in seeing if you one day use those techniques, kid. Later."**

"is this kind of Seduction Technique…" Tenten asked.

"Might be" Sakura said. **"** What kind of imagination he get to write this kind of novel. He is not popular among girls. No offense Hinata."

"None of taken." Hinata lied but inward she want to smash her face.

"But things now change. Now he is hero of the world, so many girls or women would be chase after him" Tenten said but suddenly she freeze as the silent killer intel coming from certain Hyuuga. While Temari and Ino trying to clam her down and Tenten quickly hide behind Sakura. "Sorry Hinata I didn't meant that.."

5 Minutes later…

The climate come back normal….

"Thank goodness Hinata come back to normal…" Tenten Though." But I don't think any women madly come after hero…"

"Aachoo" Hinata sneezed.

 **Somewhere in Hotel…**

 **Room no 202…**

"Accho" Mei Terumi sneezed." _Someone talking about me"_

"Mei-sama, are you alright.." Chourouj. Asked.

"Yes..I'm alright." She replied.

 **Room no 502…**

"Aacho" Samui and Mabui Sneezed.

Back to Girls

"Okay..Now everything is done..Lets back to Read…" Tenten said.

 **With a wave, the man disappeared into the crowd of passerby's leaving Naruto to contemplate whether to take the scroll or not. In the end he did, but told himself it was only to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Arriving at the hotel room he shared with Jiraiya he sighed seeing the, 'Do not disturb' sign on the door. Knowing that meant his pervert teacher wasn't done entertaining his lady friend he settled against the wall next to the door. He looked at the scroll feeling a temptation to open it but fought it down. An hour later the door opened and the women left sending a wink his way. Entering the room he was glad Jiraiya was at least covered this time. Sticking the scroll in his bag he got into his own futon and went to sleep. Already forgetting about it by the time he woke up the next morning. The scroll would lay forgotten in his bag for the next six months.**

"Ino…It's really boring…" Sakura said. "Why don't you just jump on the main point.."

"It's really pointless to read.." Temari said. "If you read direct odd thing he write about you…then you misjudge him…His something on mind..that he write a short thing about you.." Hinata nodded at her.

"I get it.. what your point.." Tenten said.

 **He was unpacking from saving Gaara when he pulled the scroll from out of his bag. For a moment he looked at it in confusion before remembering what it was for. He was surprised to find the temptation to look at it return with such force, but guessed it had to do with Sakura throwing up the same walls in front of him. Hearing her latest refusal of a date playing again in his head he decided to open it.**

Sakura smirked "He is not stupid that I think."

 **Inside the scroll was writing on the techniques that he needed to master. After that, was what appeared to be lessons on how to apply said techniques. Most of them appeared to be gibberish requiring some key to make them legible. For instance to unlock the first lesson he needed to master the art of the Temptations Touch what the technique he needed to master was called in order to proceed. Apparently he would need to get his chakra to feel just right and press them to the seal to unlock the next lesson. Staying up all night he set to work on learning the art of foreplay using the chakra techniques the scroll described.**

"Art of Temptation's" A voice yelled. All girls turned back as they saw…Shikamaru, Kiba,Lee & Chouji Walking towards them.

"Hey Girls.." Rock lee said. "What are you doing..?"

"Girls Stuff." Tenten said. "Why don't just leave us alone."

"Isn't that Naruto Notebook.." Shikamaru said.

"Nope… Shikamaru..it a story...Novel book where a man loves a women and betray a love..who most…." Tenten said.

"OH NO IT'S LADIES MELODRAMATIC BOOK." All boys though.

"Sorry..but..we've something to do…" Kiba tried to excuse.

"Wait why don't you join us. It's good to have a company.,..right girls.." Other girls nodded.

"Sorry..we have to go…" Al boys nodded and left.

All Girls couldn't helped but laughed at boys.

"Come on girls here come…my part…" Ino said in excitement.

 **Ino wondered who her mystery client was. All she knew was that she was to meet him at a training field for some training. Not normally a mission she would except accept it had asked for her by name and promised her a bonus should she perform all the tasks asked of her. Considering that she had been eyeing a brand new dress it was a mission she found too tempting to refuse. However seeing Naruto waiting for her at the most secluded training field found herself wishing she had.**

"He right those things about you" Sakura laughed as Ino glared.

 **Not that she didn't like him but she knew that considering the way he trained in his youth whatever she was getting paid wouldn't be enough. But noticing the changes that he had gone through in the past three years she could think of worse ways to kill an afternoon then sparing with the attractive blonde. Giving a wave that was quickly returned, she hustled over towards him saying, "Are you the client Naruto?"**

" **Yep," he replied.**

 **Teasingly she said, "Kind of sad that you need to pay a girl to spar with you. What's a matter Sakura not doing it for you anymore?"**

" **Aw come on Ino," Naruto said. "You haven't seen me in three years and you have to put me down almost moments later."**

"Seems…our favourate knucklehead blonde..interest in blonde then pinky.." Temari teased.

" **I'm just teasing Naruto," she said flashing her white teeth in a dazzling smile.**

"So shiny teeth…He take these point from Gai and Lee sparking teeth.." Tenten pointed.

"It better then the morning sunshine" Hinata said.

"Point to be noted" Sakura and Ino said.

 **Naruto gave a grin back especially as thoughts of what he had in store ran through his head. Ino hadn't been his first choice, Sakura naturally being that.**

Sakura grinned at the heard that.

 **But since he was positive that she would kill him if he asked, he had to find another candidate. Hinata had almost been his next choice but since she could barely form a coherent sentence around him and was prone to passing out settled on Ino.**

"I'm moved on that habbit.." Hinata thoughts.

 **His fellow blonde would be an excellent test subject for his techniques since she was as Sasuke orientated as Sakura and due to how she dressed seemed to be a bit more promiscuous as well. He was positive with a little coaxing he'd get her to go along. Deciding to get down to business the Kunoichi asked, "So what sort of sparring do you have in mind."**

"Oh! He want to sparing me" Ino annoyed it.

" **Oh, it isn't sparring but training," Naruto said correcting her. Ino frowned having a hard time imagining Naruto training in anything but ninjutsu or taijutsu. And since for the most part training in ninjutsu was often done alone had believed she was there for a sparring match. Shrugging she said, "Okay, then what do you need me for."**

" **I want to use you as a test subject for my techniques," Naruto said a blush adorning his cheeks.**

 **Not liking the sound of being a test subject Ino said, "What sort of techniques?"**

" **Basically I want to touch you in order to find out what seduction techniques work best," Naruto said.**

"I'm going to kill these bastdard" Ino said she can't believe she has reading this.

 **Almost as soon as he finished Ino was saying, "Hell no, there's no way I'd let you put your hands on me." Rounding on her heel she said, "I guess Sakura was right and being with that pervert teacher of yours did turn you into one as well."**

"He Know what you trying to say next" Temari said. While Hinata frowned as he hadn't choose her over Ino.

 **Far from being offended Naruto said, "A shame really. Guess I'll have to find someone else who wants this dress." Ino stopped to see Naruto holding the dress that she had been working for. Surprised and confused she asked, "How did you afford that? It was imported from Iwa and made…"**

" **From only the finest silk harvested from the Earth Daimyo's personnel silk worm farms," Naruto finished repeating what the sale woman had told him as he purchased it. Adding what she said afterwards, "It's a shame really because the store owner was rather positive that Konoha would never see another one like it."**

 **Ino knew that of course, which is why she had wanted it so badly positive that when Sasuke returned seeing her in the one of a kind dress would make him fall madly in love with her.**

"Wait! How did he knew that." Ino asked.

"The whole Academy knew..your and Sakura affection towards Sasuke" Hinata asked. "It's so common fact that he would added it.."

 **Biting her lip, but wanting the dress Ino asked, "Is that the bonus the mission was talking about?"**

" **That's right," Naruto said keeping the smile he felt from his face, "I didn't choose you by accident Ino. I believe you are the only one that can help me master this technique."**

"He easily lure you." Temari teased.

" **Why?"**

" **Because, we never really hung out so if they work or fail I can expect an honest response from you. Also, I know I'm asking for a lot and seeing you eye this dress and well everything just sort of fell into place after that." Seeing that Ino was on the fence he said, "If it makes you feel any better I'll keep my hands above your clothes."**

"and this is check mate" Temari said.

 **Ino gave it some thought but was torn. On one hand she really wanted the dress but allowing Naruto to grope her in order to get it sort of made her feel cheap. Yet on the other hand she'd have to do a S-ranked mission simply to afford it. "Besides," she reasoned with herself, "It's only Naruto. He'll probably suck at it and give up after five minutes and there are Kunoichi who do this kind of thing for a living. Might as well see how the other half live."**

"Ew..I can't believe I'm reading this.." Ino said. As she closed the book. " I gave up. I don't wanna read anymore. I know Hinata also don't want to heard her man doing pervert things on other girls." Hinata nodded.

Temari stared at all girls " Are you really trying to fool me ?" You girls really also read some pervy suff so don't fool me. We're Kouichi not normal civillians." Konoha girls couldn't helped sighed as they admitted they read a shot of things. "Plus he is imaginary story…there nothing wrong about it. It's not happen in real life."

Ino get back to read…

" **Alright Naruto, but you keep your hands above my clothes," Ino said her tone promising consequences if he didn't listen. Naruto allowed the smile he felt to reach his lips as he said, "Fine, Ino and thanks." Placing the dress back in the box it had resided in he began making his way towards young woman.**

 **Ino turned away and closed her eyes waiting for his initial rough grope of her body. However, she opened them again in surprise as she felt Naruto's hands on her shoulders. He then began to gently massage them.**

"It's isn't do any naughty things" Ino thoughts.

 **He must have sensed her confusion because before she could speak he said, his tone hushed, "Shh, Ino I know that this is a mission to you but that's no reason not to enjoy it. Relax you're too tense." Ino almost couldn't help but do as Naruto suggested feeling the tension melting from her body. It almost felt like his hands were warming her insides.**

"How did he do that ?" Temari asked.

 **Naruto smiled as he felt Ino sag as he worked his magic on her shoulders being careful to channel the chakra his hands were omitting into the blonde girl. According to the scroll the Temptations Touch was currently using his chakra to raise Ino's own desires in effect making her far more malleable. However it cautioned him against pushing for too much, too soon saying that the key to the jutsu was to make the target beg him to continue. The scroll had used the analogy of the pitcher flower and a fly to explain the reasoning behind it. Which basically was that it wasn't the smell of food that lured the insect to its doom, but the temptation that the smell represented.**

"That wild explain quitly" Tenten said as other nodded.

 **When Ino actually leaned into his chest he knew it was time to begin really working her over. He began by moving his hands up and down her arms almost as if to keep her warm. Her head leaned back against his shoulder and he moved his right hand towards her breast. He wasn't surprised to feel that her nipple was hard or that Ino gave a suppressed moan as he gently rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.**

Ino blushed at the moment but a sudden strange feeling build up inside her.

 **When Ino didn't tense or complain he moved placed a kiss on her neck while he moved his other hand towards her stomach. He rubbed it in circles across her exposed midriff before bringing it up to join his other hand in exploring Ino's chest. When that hand gave Ino's other nipple a slight tug and she responded with a guttural moan, Naruto believed he had her right where he wanted her.**

"Wow..when the blonde could write these kind of things." Tenten asked.

"Dunno.." The girls said.

"What! I thought Sakura might be know"

"I'm not kind of his baby sitter." Sakura growled

 **Moving his right hand down her body he reached into the flap of her skirt and began rubbing her pussy over the material of her shorts. He felt her tense so whispered into her ear, "Relax Ino I'll honor our bargain," he finished his sentence by nibbling on her ear lobe. Ino did relax and even began panting as he started to increase the speed of his ministrations, knowing that she was getting close to her release he prepared to up that ante.**

 **Ino couldn't believe that it was Naruto doing this to her. Even the dreams she had of Sasuke having his way with her never felt anything like what she was currently experiencing judging by her increasingly dampening panties. It almost felt like an electrical charge was passing through her and the circuit was between wherever Naruto put his hands. As he began to speed up his rubbing, she knew she was about to cum and she knew that compared to the few she had given herself it would be one for the record books. That was why it almost hurt physically as Naruto stopped all together, prompting a weak, "no…" to escape from the kunoichi's lips.**

"He Stopped" Tenten said.

"For the first thing he never a force on you" Temari asked as Hinata smile.

" **Sorry, what was that Ino," Naruto said having taken several steps back from the girl.**

" **Why…why'd you stop…?" Ino asked finding standing, let alone coherent thought difficult.**

" **Oh that," Naruto said sounding fine something that bothered Ino, believing he should be as flustered as her, "I believe I learned all I can at this current level of training. Thanks, but I guess I'll find a more willing partner for next time.**

Sakura sighed in relief the things get over for now.

 **He turned to leave and smiled as Ino quickly said, "Wait…" she trailed off as he turned and shyly asked, "What do you mean by current level?"**

" **Well as good as this session turned out, I can't help but feel your clothes aren't allowing me to use my technique to their maximum effectiveness. Thanks for your help, but there really is no point in continuing."**

 **Ino could think of one really big reason to continue, her impending orgasm. Wanting to experience it she said embarrassed, "I…I suppose I can allow you to explore a bit more…"**

 **Giving her his biggest smile Naruto said, "Really that would be great Ino." She began to unbutton her shirt but was stopped as Naruto closed the distance between them whispering huskily into her ear, "No, allow me." The way his voice reverberated through her made Ino even wetter something she didn't think possible.**

"Or not" Sakura thought.

[Lets skip few sence]

 **Giving a lecherous smile he said, "Thanks Ino, let's do it again sometime."**

 **There wasn't a response but then again he didn't expect one. Making his way to his apartment trying to ignore the throbbing hardon he had as well as being careful of the hand that was coated in her juices he finally arrived. He placed the hand on the scroll the key to unleashing the next level of training being the cum of the woman he tested his technique on. He watched as the words began to unjumble and explain what the next step was.**

 **Reading on what to expect he hoped the next part would at least allow him some release of his own as he was sure that at the moment he could drive a nail into wood due to how hard he was.**

Ino quickly close the booked and having a red face that could rival of Hinata.

"Wow…Naruto learned many things from Jiraiya sensai." Temari said.

"I…I'm going to kill him" Ino growled.

"Watch out.. Ino… I won't let you do that" Hinata yelled as he activate her byakugan and take a hyuuga battle stunt.

"Oh yeah bring it on Hyuuga" Ino said as she take out kunai.

All people have watch them.

Sakura hold Ino and Tenten Hold Hinata…

"Sorry all of you…" Temari bowed to all of them girls leave the café.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **To be Continued…..**


End file.
